


Support your super trouper

by Newagenewbarricade



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, adam pov, approx episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: Adam was surprised when Caleb invited him to a football game, he was even more surprised when he found himself enjoying it.





	Support your super trouper

        Adam was more than a little surprised when Caleb invited him to one of the football games. They were sitting outside eating lunch like always and Caleb looked nervous, something Adam wasn’t used to seeing on his friend’s face.

        “Hey there’s a home game this Friday, I was wondering if you wanted to come?”

        Adam could’ve sworn he saw a slight blush creeping up on Caleb’s cheeks. It was really fucking cute,

        “Sure thing super trouper.” He said with a smirk.

        “Nevermind you’re uninvited.” Caleb said, playfully punching Adam in the arm. Oh man Caleb was definitely blushing and Adam was  _ definitely  _ a fan of it.

        “I’m a stubborn Jewish boy you cannot stop me.” 

        “Good good uh, I’m glad you’ll be there.” Caleb said.

        The rest of their lunch went as they usually do, playful teasing and complaining about work. Adam also making sure he didn’t stare at Caleb too long, he figured his crush would probably become super obvious eventually, Caleb was pretty observant, but Adam tried his best to make sure it wasn’t written on his face how much he liked Caleb.

 

        Friday rolled around and his parents were surprised when he told them his plans. 

        “Is your, friend playing?” His mother asked.

        “Yeah, I mean I figure he didn’t invite me to watch him sit on the sidelines.” Adam said, ignoring the emphasis his mother put on the word ‘friend’.

        “If you plan on going out after the game let us know okay?” His father asked.

        “Of course.” Adam said trying to ignore the surprise on his parent’s faces that didn’t leave even after they’d dropped him off. Once his parents were gone Adam made his way over to the football field. God he felt so out of place in the stands. He squeezed himself into one of the middle rows. A girl sitting next to him was wearing a letterman jacket.

        “Which one of them is yours?” She asked, the number twelve painted on her face.

        Adam blinked before realizing she was talking to him,

        “Oh no need to be shy,” she assured him, “this is the first time I’ve seen you at a game. You’ve gotta be dating one of the players, it's the only reason I come.” She elbowed him gently.

        “I’m uh, it's not like that.” Adam said, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks.

        The girl nodded but she didn’t look like she believed him. Adam tried to ignore the knot in his gut and instead kept his attention on Caleb. The game would be starting soon and Adam may not have had the slightest idea how football works but he knew Caleb cared about it and that's all that mattered.

        When the game started everything became a blur, Adam could hardly keep his eyes on Caleb he was moving so fast. He felt his chest tighten when Caleb was running with the ball. He was like poetry, his movements were so fluid and he was so in sync with the other members of the team. He hardly even looked before handing the ball off to another player. The more Adam watched he still didn’t understand the actual rules of the game but he did see the brains behind it, he saw movements that must’ve been pre discussed, it was like chess but more violent. Adam was always awful at chess and figured the same would be true for football. Seeing Caleb in his element, it was beautiful.  Oh shit, one of the guys on the other team was running right at Caleb. Adam bit his lip  _ Caleb please don’t get hurt  _ he thought to himself. The guy ran right into Caleb. Adam flinched, that looked like it hurt. He could feel the gaze of the girl next to him,

        “Michaels?” she asked.

        “He’s my friend.” Adam repeated.

        She pointed at one of the cheerleaders, Marianne Chen, “See her? She’s why I’m here, it’s fine.” She lowered her voice.

        “We’re just friends.” Adam said, although knowing he wasn’t the only gay at the game was reassuring.

        “Anyway, he’ll be fine” she motioned to the field, “see? He’s already back on his feet.”

        Adam breathed a sigh of relief. The game was nearly over, Adam was surprised at how quickly the game was going, and by how much he was enjoying it. He hadn’t really been paying attention to the score but apparently the game was tied. Caleb had the ball. Adam leapt to his feet and started cheering, he felt a rush of something warm wash over him as he saw Caleb score the winning point. The crowd was erupting on the bleachers and Adam ran down to wait for Caleb to come off the field. The second he saw Caleb he ran up to him and hugged him. He let go of Caleb quickly but he couldn’t stop smiling, he practically felt giddy.

        “If this is how I play with you in the stands maybe I should drag you to more of these.” Caleb said.

        “Using me for my good luck I see.” Adam teased.   
        “You know it.” Caleb said.

        One of the other players clapped Caleb on the shoulder,

        “Hey Michaels, party at John’s you in?” He seemed to notice Adam’s presence, “You can bring Hayes.”

        Caleb looked at Adam and then back at his teammate, “Nah I’m good.”

        “Suit yourself.”

        “You don’t have to skip your party to talk to me.” Adam said.

        “I was thinking of heading home and watching some bad movies, wanna join me?” Caleb asked.

        “Oh hell yeah, on one condition.” Adam said.

        “And what would that be?”

        “I get to choose at least one of the bad movies.”

        Caleb threw his arm around Adam’s shoulders, “I think I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was surprised that this game wasn't in more caleb/adam fics and thus this was born. I'm also relistening to the show and this episode just inspired me. I'm on tumblr @alinnsurana comments and such always appreciated! Stay strange <3 also I know I probably have adam call caleb super trouper too much but i dont care i think its gr8


End file.
